


She's Lost All Control (You Belong To Me)

by chocolateghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breeding Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Jealous!Sansa, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive!Sansa, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: "It's almost like his wedding ring is a goddamn pussy magnet, attracting every available female in a five mile radius.""Sansa has to take her frustration out some way and it seems that poor Jon will have to bear the brunt of it. Tonight he will learn a lesson about who he belongs to."Basically a jealous Sansa must punish Jon for being just too attractive.





	She's Lost All Control (You Belong To Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melissa_Alexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Alexander/gifts).



> A very late entry for kink week.
> 
> For Melissa, my new bestie. She gave me the idea and this is where my mind took it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind, Sansa knew she was being irrational and ridiculous. She knew it didn't make any sense. But that’s just the thing, she lost all control of rational thought when Jon is involved. Especially when it deals with other women. It wasn't like she thought he would ever cheat on her. She trusted him wholly and completely. It was those other women she didn't trust.

 

Truth be told, Sansa couldn't blame them. What with Jon's long dark curls, sparkling grey eyes, pouty lips, and scruffy beard. Not to mention under his clothes was a treasure trove of hard muscle and smooth skin. He looked like some kind of model in a perfume advertisement. And Sansa would buy the shit out of that perfume. Unfortunately every other woman would probably do the same. And that was exactly the problem.

 

Seething overwhelming jealousy would rear its ugly head whenever Jon was around other women. Ever since Jon grew into himself, it seemed that girls were throwing themselves at him. The poor boy had no idea at the time, being too shy and awkward to know any better. But Sansa saw everything. She saw the attention the other girls gave him. Sansa wanted him for herself. And Sansa always got what she wanted.

 

She didn’t care that he was her older brother’s best friend. Jon was just the kind of man she had secretly always imagined for herself. She would not be denied her happiness. So Sansa made it a mission in her life to make him want her as much as she wanted him. Turns out she didn’t have to try very hard. Jon only had eyes for her. And Sansa aimed to keep it that way.

 

They’ve been married three years now. Sansa is the happiest she’s ever been, but her jealousy and possessiveness still simmer below the surface. It's almost like his wedding ring is a goddamn pussy magnet, attracting every available female in a five mile radius. Jon can’t seem to escape the prying eyes of horny women. Single, married, divorced, old or young, it doesn’t matter. They all want  _ her _ Jon and it drives Sansa fucking insane.

 

But Jon - Jon doesn't even notice. She swears the man must be the most oblivious person on the planet. He is always so polite and friendly. The epitome of a perfect gentleman. The man helps little old ladies at the supermarket for fuck’s sake. He has never once flirted with any other woman. And Sansa should know because Jon is awful at flirting.

 

She should be more secure and confident, but it's just so hard when all she can think about is some harlot trying to steal her man. Jon is the best thing that has ever happened to her. She will not lose him. They’ve been trying to have a baby for months now with no luck. A couple false positives have left them both sad and frustrated. It was crazy, but Sansa thought that if she had Jon’s baby, women might finally leave him alone. Either that or he would finally grow a pair and tell them to back the fuck off. It’s not her job to do that. Courtesy is a lady’s armor after all.

 

*******

 

Earlier that night, they had attended her parent’s 35th anniversary party. Sansa was so happy for her parents. It had seemed like everyone who was anyone had been invited to the party. Lots of bigwigs to rub elbows with. As the eldest daughter, she wanted to impress.

 

Sansa had taken extra care in her appearance. She had braided her hair into an updo, leaving a few tendrils to frame her face. She donned a gorgeous silver gown that showed a generous amount of skin, but still remained rather modest. Her strappy silver heels complimented her outfit and made her already long legs look even longer.

 

Jon had kept it simple with his black suit and crisp white shirt, foregoing a tie. He shined his black shoes up until he could use them to shave. His curls remained loose, but partially slicked back to keep his face free and his beard was trimmed nice and neat.

 

Sansa was so proud to walk into that ballroom with Jon on her arm. She wanted to show everyone that she was Jon’s and that he was hers. Childishly, she wanted all of those women to be jealous of her, of what they would never have. She couldn’t help the feeling. It was just something she wanted.

 

Unfortunately, as the night wore on, so did her happy feelings. Somehow other women kept inserting themselves into Jon’s space. One randy old lady all but dragged him to the dance floor. He humored her and gave her one dance, for which she repaid him with a pinch to his butt. Women were fawning all over him, making heart eyes when he would visit the refreshment table. Married or single, it didn’t matter. 

 

But no doubt the worst one was a blonde bimbo with the biggest boobs Sansa had ever seen in person. How this woman was able to keep them in her dangerously low-cut dress, Sansa will never understand. She had clearly been drinking too much and did her best to rub her entire body against Jon at just about every opportunity she could muster. He tried to politely decline her offers of seduction, but it wasn’t until Sansa flagged down Arya that the woman finally gave up. She made a mental note to properly thank her sister later.

 

Sansa decided then and there that she was not going to put up with this nonsense anymore. Jon was a sweet man. It wasn’t his fault he was born with irresistibly good looks. But she needed him to do something about these unwanted advances he keeps getting from other women. Being polite isn’t cutting it. Something needs to be done for the sake of her sanity. Sansa has to take her frustration out some way and it seems that poor Jon will have to bear the brunt of it. Tonight he will learn a lesson about who he belongs to.

 

*******

 

Jon has always slept like a baby. He claims he never sleeps as well as he does lying next to her, being able to snuggle close all night. The thought usually makes her heart do flips, but right now she just hopes it remains true.

 

One of the first purchases they made when they moved into their first home as a married couple was a new bed. They had both insisted on a large comfortable bed. Something that they wouldn’t mind spending hours upon hours sleeping and fucking in. Sansa had been the one that picked out their headboard. She hadn’t told him at the time, but she did pick this particular model because it seemed more than sturdy enough to bear the weight of restraints. She had always imagined Jon tying her up, but it looks like their first time will be the opposite.

 

Sansa slipped from the bed as silently as she could and retrieved the binds she would be using on him. She tied them to his wrists and then made quick work of rolling him to his back to secure them to the headboard. Satisfied, she carefully removed the only clothing he had on, his boxers. Jon had always complained of being a hot sleeper and would hardly ever be caught in bed in anything more than underwear. Even in the dead of winter. Sansa took off what little clothes she had on and got on the bed between Jon’s legs. She could feel herself already wet at the prospect of what she was about to do.

 

She started teasing him slowly, not wanting to pry him from his slumber quite yet. Her nails tickled his thighs lightly as her hot breath kissed his hardening cock. When he was fully erect she ran her tongue up the length of him before sucking him down into her mouth slowly. He grunted softly and Sansa’s eyes flew up to his face. Seeing that he was still asleep, she repeated the motion a number of times before letting off.

 

As carefully as she could, Sansa moved up to straddle him. Hovering over his cock, she moistened the tip with her wetness before sinking down slowly on him. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, she started moving slowly. Alternating between circles and up and down. She knew any moment he would awaken and she wanted the view to be good for him.

 

As she speed up a bit, Jon’s eyes started to flutter and he moaned in recognition of the sensation. Sansa started cooing his name as if to beckon him to her. When he finally came to and opened his eyes fully, he attempted to move his arms towards her, only to be stopped by the binds.

 

“Sansa? Wha- what’s going on?” he rasped out, voice heavy from sleep.

 

“Jon, I’ve been so jealous and horny. I had to fuck you,” she said with a moan as she brought one hand down to play with her clit.

 

“Jealous? I- I don’t understand. Why am I tied up?”

 

“It was the only way, Jon. You have to learn who you belong to.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Sansa reveled in the look of confusion on his face.

 

“You belong to me, Jon,” she spoke as evenly as she could, continuing to use his body for her pleasure. “I’ve seen the way other women look at you. They all want you, but you’re mine.”

 

“Sansa,” he choked out as she came down harder on him. “I would never do anything…”

 

“I know that, baby. And after tonight I am going to make sure that never changes.”

 

She bucked on him faster, rubbing her clit frantically.

 

“Oh Jon! Fuck! I’m cumming!” Sansa cried, squeezing her eyes shut as her orgasm hit her hard. She collapsed on Jon’s chest, curling herself around him. He struggled with his binds, obviously wanting to touch her. His cock was still very hard inside her.

 

“I’m sorry Jon, did you want to cum?” she asked as she clenched her pussy around him.

 

“Please,” he moaned.

 

“Oh no no no, baby,” she said, lifting herself off him. “You will not be cumming anytime soon. You have to be punished.” 

 

“But-”

 

“No buts, mister!” she told him as she slid down his body, making sure her full breasts dragged against him the entire way. “I want you to remember this moment when another woman starts flirting with you.”

 

Sansa finally arrived at her destination in-between his legs. She took his weeping cock in her hand, spreading some of the fluid around. She started stroking it lazily, just enough to keep him on edge. 

 

“Do you want to cum, Jon?” she teased, leaning down to suck one of his balls in her mouth. 

 

“God yes. Please, baby!” he grunted. His hips lifted off the bed, chasing the friction her hand provided.

 

“Sorry Jon. You can’t cum yet,” she grinned, moving up to suck on the head of his cock. She took him all the way down until her nose touched the short curls surrounding his sex. She relaxed her throat and swallowed around him. Sansa allowed him to gently thrust into her throat a few times before coming up for air.

 

“I wish I could touch you. I want to hold you,” Jon groaned in frustration.

 

“This is your punishment. If these women ever get their hands on you, I will never let you touch me again. Is that what you want, Jon?” She asked as she continued stroking him.

 

“No!” he grunted. “Never! I love you Sansa!”

 

“Mmm, show me how much you love me, then.” Sansa crawled up his body and brushed her lips against his before straddling his face. “Give me what those other women will never have. Worship my cunt, baby.”

 

She sat down directly on his face. Jon opened his mouth under her pussy and started lapping it up greedily. Sansa braced her hands on the headboard and started riding his face in earnest, grinding her cunt into his mouth. Jon never missed a step, he ate up everything she gave him. He moaned under her and the vibration shot directly to her clit. 

 

“Unh! Jon! It’s so good! Fuck!” Jon was trying to say something under her in between licks, but it was all horribly muffled by her pussy. He never stopped his ministrations and kept his tongue and lips strong on her cunt until she fell to pieces on top of him, flooding his mouth with her sweet essence.

 

Sansa slid off of him and kissed him deeply, her tongue licking up the drops of her release from his beard.

 

“Mmm, I know why you like to do that so much. I taste delicious. Don’t I, baby?” Her fingertips were ghosting up and down the length of his cock and she continued to kiss and lick his lips. Every so often she would dip her finger in his precum and smear it over the sensitive head. Jon’s pelvis lurched involuntarily. His cock must be painfully hard. Just what Sansa wanted.

 

Sansa moved her lips up to his ear and traced the outer shell with her tongue, her hand wrapping around him and pumping fast. “Do you want to cum, Jon? Are you ready to empty these big balls?”

 

“Yes, god yes!” A river of precum was flowing from his cock, making her hand slick. She pumped him faster and faster. When he started grunting, Sansa suddenly lifted her hand off him.

 

“Not yet Jon. I’m not finished with you.” Jon whined and babbled nonsense as she moved around. She grabbed a couple pillows and placed them under his hips, tilting his pelvis up. Satisfied her plan would work, she crouched between his legs. Her breasts dangled over his cock invitingly.

 

“What are you going to do to me now?” A look of panic flashed in Jon’s lust-filled eyes.

 

“What does it look like?” she asked, pointing his cock up in the air and gathering her breasts around it. “I’m going to fuck you with my tits.” Using her hands, Sansa smashed his cock between her breasts, creating a tight seal. Jon provided all the lubrication she needed as she began moving herself up and down on him at an achingly slow speed. 

 

“How does it feel, baby? My big soft tits around your hard cock?” Sansa picked up her pace a bit.

 

“Fuck... So good.” Jon’s head had fallen back on the pillow in pleasure. She decided to use that to her advantage. The next time she bottomed out on his cock, she took the tip into her mouth and sucked hard. Jon’s head snapped back up, his eyes boring into her. Sansa repeated this motion a few more times, moaning as she sucked on him.

 

Deciding she was done with that, Sansa sped up faster for a moment before slowly coming to a stop, just squeezing her tits around him teasingly. 

 

“Sansa?” he questioned, panting heavily.

 

“What are you waiting for Jon? Use my tits baby. Fuck them good.”

 

He did not need to be told twice. Bracing his feet against the mattress, he started fucking up into her chest hard. Sansa felt herself grow even wetter at the desperation of his movements. It was like he was trying to claim her. And that was exactly what she wanted from him. To be his and his alone.

 

“You like fucking these big tits, Jon? I bet you just want to cum all over them, huh? Wouldn't that feel so good, baby? Your cum just glistening all over my nice soft titties?”

 

He was nodding and grunting furiously, hips rutting into her cleavage like a madman. Sansa knew he was close, but once again she had other plans for him. Suddenly she released her grip on him, her breasts hanging loosely around him. Jon screamed in frustration as he thrust his hips wildly, failing to find purchase in her cleavage.

 

“NO NO NO! Please let me cum! I can’t take it anymore! I can’t take it!” Jon’s voice was close to a sob. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

 

“No Jon, you won’t be cumming on my tits tonight,” she said, moving the pillows out from under him and coming up to straddle his cock. “You will be cumming inside me.” She sunk down on him quickly and started riding him fast, wasting no time.

 

“Who do you belong to Jon?” Sansa braced her hands on his chest and fucked him hard. He was hitting a tantalizing place deep inside her. It was an amazing feeling.

 

“You,” he panted. “Always you.”

 

“That’s right. You’re mine. I won’t let anyone else have you. Cum inside me. I want your baby.”

 

Jon made a strangled sound in the back of his throat as he started bucking his hips into her, matching Sansa’s rhythm. Her breasts were bouncing enticingly from all the effort.

 

“You’re going to get me pregnant. Wouldn't you like that? My belly round with your child. Then everyone would know that I’m yours. I’ll be your little whore, Jon. Just for you. Only you. And you could be my  _ daddy _ .”

 

Just as Sansa thought it might, that word seemed to break something inside him. He redoubled his efforts in a frantic race for relief.

 

“OH FUCK! SANSA! I’M GONNA CUM!” 

 

“YES! CUM INSIDE ME! GET ME PREGNANT!” Sansa cried out in pleasure, feeling her own orgasm bearing down on her.

 

Jon’s hips snapped viciously up into her before he faltered and screamed out her name in pure ecstasy. Sansa’s cunt clamped down onto his cock, feeling his hot seed spurting into her womb. She kept riding him, her pussy milking every drop from his poor tortured cock. 

 

She collapsed on top of him in a heap, utterly exhausted. She could feel his cock twitching, still lodged deep inside her. She smiled at the thought that this might be it. This could be the one that finally works. Sansa craned her neck to touch their lips together, whispering words of love to him. 

 

“Sansa, I’m so sorry if I’ve ever done anything to make you feel jealous. I was always taught to be polite. I have never ever been interested in any other woman besides you. You know that, right?” It made her heart melt to see that Jon had the most sincere look on his face.

 

“I do. I just- I don’t know. Sometimes I go crazy. I trust you Jon, I do. But I don’t trust them. I won’t let them take you away from me. All those women at the party wanted you. I couldn’t take it.” Sansa sniffed, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes.

 

“You never have to worry about that, sweet girl. I’m yours. Now and always. And besides, I should be worried about you. Didn’t you see all the men leering at you last night? I wanted to punch their lights out.” He said with a clenched jaw.

 

Sansa had been so concerned with other women, she didn’t even think about what other men might be thinking of her. Looks like that jealousy went both ways.

 

“They can’t have me, Jon. I’m yours. And I’m going to be the mother of your child someday,” she promised against his sweaty chest, breathing deep. An overwhelming feeling of calmness enveloped her before Jon’s voice broke through once more.

 

“Umm, Sansa? Can you untie me now?”

 

*******

 

“Daddy daddy daddy!” Lya screamed as she ran up to Jon. He closed the front door and bent down to pick up the little girl. She was all smiles and full of life. At two years old she was the spitting image of Jon. Wild dark curls and beautiful grey eyes.

 

“Hi, sweetpea! Daddy missed you so much today! How’s my best girl?” Jon kissed Lya’s nose and she giggled uncontrollably.

 

Sansa watched the exchange from the kitchen. Her heart was so very full, but she couldn’t help feeling a twinge of something familiar. Something that had been lying dormant for some time. But surely it couldn’t be. There was just no way that Sansa was jealous of her own daughter. 

 

She thought back to the last time she had felt this way. It was right before their daughter was conceived. Sansa remembered that night with a blush. Maybe this is just her body’s way of telling her that it was time to have another baby. It certainly worked very well last time.

 

As she watched Jon laugh and swing Lya around, Sansa decided that she would call her parents later. Maybe they wouldn’t mind having a little sleepover with their granddaughter tonight. Sansa smiled wickedly, hoping that their headboard would still be in one piece by morning.


End file.
